Rag Doll
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: Love hurts right? But can it hurt to a point it kills you? This is one of the many problems a young woman faces. To stay with the man who will be her end or to find her own way. To make her clean break way.


Authors Note: Ok well this story is a story I wrote. All my ideas. Finally right, I know its not the best but its something I wrote for me to get ideas onto paper. Most of my stories like Frozen Hearts are the basic building blocks of another author.But this time its all ME, ME, ME, ME, I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think.

His lips gently brushed against hers as she cried. His hand gently caressed her cheek. "I'm tired," she whispered in a strained voice. "I'm sorry" was all he could say. She smiled as she closed her eyes forcing out the last tears she would shed. He looked at her, something changed with his last words. Every time she had tried to give them another chance, he failed her. This, as the chance before this one had been his last chance.

He looked at her, she wasn't't beautiful. No not at all but that's what he loved about her, she didn't't try to be what she wasn't. Her eyes where the most beautiful part of her, soft brown eyes stained with red from her crying. Her lips were thin, and her hair was thick and curly, still wet from her shower. He loved this girl, was it truly love he asked himself. He looked down, no it wasn't, it was the need to know he was loved and needed. He cared so much about her, but it never reached a level that he considered love.

"Listen to me please," he begged. She looked away, she was to tired. Her face said it all. She turned away, a hand print still could be traced on her warm flesh. He looked upon it as if it was his enemy, and lifted his hand to touch it but she moved away from him. "Don't," it was not a command but more of a request. He sighed, he understood how she must feel but it killed him to know that her eyes were red in his name. Grabbing the keys from the table he looked at her one last time and opened the apartment door and left slamming it behind him.

A ragged breath escaped her. She felt so weak so worthless. Closing her eyes she tried to remember happy times when he hadn't been this way. Happy memories flashed in her mind only to be interrupted by memories of him yelling and screaming. She didn't't understand how everything could go from perfect to unbearable. But they had. She walked in a hypnotic trance to her room, sadness clouding her eyes. On the floor of her bedroom lay a picture of them together, the glass was shattered and the picture bent. Picking up the picture frame she looked at herself in, she was so young, so happy in that picture.

"No, I'm afraid I'll fall, please lets go on something else."

"Its not that bad baby come on for me. Please you'll have fun, I'll be right there next to you." With a small nod she was lead away. The wheels started turning. Slower at first then faster. Faster. Faster. Until they were rushing by, her eyes tightly shut she grabbed his hand and heard him laugh. "Baby open your eyes." She did and saw the most beautiful thing in her life. As they slowly came to halt to do yet another spin she could see the lake near the amusement park glittering as the sun set, filling the sky with light pinks, blues, and purple . Smiling she turned to him and her heart filled with joy at seeing his smile and how truly happy he looked. " I love you" she said talking over the couple behind them. I love you too, with all my heart, forever. Your all I want and I'd do anything to make you happy, to make you smile. I want to make you my wife someday soon. I love you so much baby." Her eyes filled with tears at his words, and she smiled knowing she was deeply in love with the young man beside her.

Letting the picture fall to the ground she let tears slip from her eyes. She loved him so much and yet he hurt her with his words and actions. She couldn't't take it anymore and knew what she had to do, but couldn't't bring herself to. One more chance she told herself just one more. Cleaning the small fragments of glass she convinced herself that this was his last last chance. We all make mistakes, some just bigger then others right? She thought. Trying to reassure herself that the she was doing the right thing. Yet she knew deep down nothing would change,but hope was all she had left.

Around three a.m. the apartment door opened and he entered in a drunken state. He smelled of cheap perfume and liquor. She looked at him disgusted with what she saw. He stumbled as he took of he shoes losing his balance and almost running into a wall. Lifting herself off the couch she walked towards him to help him. When she took him by the arm and tried to help him sit down so she could untie his shoes. He pushed her roughly away, which by tomorrow her skin would display his finger prints as evidence of this. "Let me help you please," she said trying yet again but only getting the same result. "No, I don't need your help, your good for nothing." His words stung her, but all she could do was pretend he had said nothing. Sitting down again, she waited for him to ask her for help. "Are you stupid can't you see I can't do this by myself he yelled at her, making her jump. Rushing to get his shoes untied she tried not to think of how unfair he was. Four o'clock came and passed, it was five a.m. before she was in bed. She felt so alone, so cold. It didn't't matter that another person was just a few inches away from her. She cried softly thinking of how unjust she was with herself. Falling into a uneasy slumber she tossed and turned trying to rid herself of her dreams. Two strong hands grabbed her upper arms and shook her awake. "Stop!" he ordered in the darkness. She gave a painful nod and was released by his grip. After a while she fell asleep again, but this time her dreams were haunted by a reflection of herself. A broken, tear stained,bloodied corps of herself. This is what you will become a voice whispered in her mind. That night she dreamed of her own death at his hands, directly and indirectly.


End file.
